Siempre estare contigo
by LadyDarkEternity
Summary: Tras la guerra, un corazon desolado, ante la perdida de su hermano y unos nakamas que haran lo posible para que su capitan este bien, y un hermano que siempre velara por el.


Despues de la guerra en la MarineFord, despues de la perdida de su adorado hermano, Luffy cae en depresion, su hermano querido se ha marchado, ya no le volvera a ver, y el piensa que es por su culpa.

Desde todos los reinos donde se encontraban sus compañeros, escucharon la noticia, todos se sentian, desolados, no solo por Ace, si no tambien por su capitan, Luffy, por el cual estaban todos preocupados, de que cometiese alguna locura.

En el reino Shikkearu:

Zoro se encontraba descansando, tras pues tenia muchas heridas en todo su cuerpo, aun no se habia recuperado del todo de recibir todo el dolor de Luffy en Thriller Bark, y aun menos de las heridas que recibio el archipelago Shabaody, se encontraba con Pellona, quien habia estado cuidando de el, para que sus heridas sanasen. Cuano llego un periodico.

El periodico narrava la aventura e historia en solitario que habia vivido Luffy, y como habia perdido a su hermano Ace, en la guerra.

- Con la muerte de BarbaBlanca, no se que ocurrira ahora- suspiro Zoro al cielo.

- Que ocurre? Que cuenta el periodico?- pregunto Pellona volando hasta el.

- Dejame acabar de leer primero- protesto el peliverde- Al parecer ha habido una guerra en la Marine Ford, donde murio BarbaBlanca- dijo leyendo Zoro- La guerra en la Marine Ford, no fue comenzada por BarbaBlanca, si no por un pirata, que hasta hace pocos meses muchos desconociamos su existecia y su tripulacion, pero ahora el gobierno mundial, ya no ha podido ocultar mas su existencia, quien comenzo la guerra fue Monkey D. Luffy- Zoro trago en seco, ¿que habria echo ahora su capitan?- Luffy...- suspiro y continuo leyendo- El primero al mano de la segunda tripulacion de BarbaBlanca, Portgas D. Ace, fue capturado por la Marine, y sentenciado a morir, Portgas D. Ace, es en realidad, Gold D. Ace- Zoro paro en seco, no podia creer lo que escuchaba.

- Portgas D. Ace, es el hijo de Gold ?- pregunto Pellona sorprendida.

- No puede ser, Ace y Luffy son hermanos, Luffy es hijo de Dragon, por lo que... a no ser que sean hermanastros- dijo Zoro pensativo, y continuo leyendo- Monkey D. Luffy, al enterarse de que Ace, puño de fuego, estaba en peligro, fue a Marine Ford, dispuesto a rescatarle, tanto Ace y como Luffy afirmaron varias veces ellos eran hermanos, por eso Mugiwara, fue a salvarle, aun que eso no es del todo cierto. Monkey D. Luffy es hijo de Monkey d. Dragon, y nieto de Monkey D. Garp, en cambio Portgas D. Ace es hijo de Gold D. Roger, se desconoce quienes son sus madres, pero tampoco son hijos de la misma, ellos tienen ningun parentesco- siguio leyendo Zoro-

- Si no tienen ningun parentesco, por que se hacian llamar hermanos?- pregunto Pellona.

- Callate, que es lo que van a contar ahora- protesto Zoro.

- Esos dos piratas, no comparten nada en comun, pero se denominan hermanos, por que crecieron juntos, toda su vida, por lo que se cogieron tanto cariño como para ser hermanos adoptivos- leyo Zoro- por eso Mugiwara fue a salvarle, lo logro, le libero de sus cadenas, para poder marcharse, pero los oficiales de la marine, no se quedaron quietos, y atacaron. BarbaBlanca, tambien se presento en Marine Ford, para salvar a su tripulante, por lo que la lucha entre ambos lados, fue algo increïble. Pero fue una victoria para la Marine, pues Portgas D. Ace y BarbaBlanca, murieron, en la batalla- leyo Zoro- no puede ser... Luffy- penso el espadachin- Monkey D. Luffy no volvio a pelear, pues se quedo al lado del cuerpo de su hermano en shock llorando desconsoladamente, fue sacado de allí antes de que le pudiessen atacar, y no se ha sabido mas de el desde entonces- finalizo Zoro.

- Veo, que has leido la noticia- dijo una voz muy conocida para Zoro.

- Kuma...- dijo Zoro intentando levantarse.

- No te levantes no he venido a matarte- dijo Kuma- Vengo a hacerte una oferta.

- Que tipo de oferta?- pregunto Zoro desconfiadamente.

- Se que te gustaria ver a tu capitan ahora- dijo Kuma.

- Obviamente- contesto Zoro.

- Puedo enviarte a la isla donde se encuentra Mugiwara, pero solo podras estar un dia, al finalizar ese dia, seras enviado de nuevo aqui, te parece?- propuso Kuma.

- Por que haces esto?- pregunto Zoro- tu fuiste el que nos separastes-

- La separacion os hara mas fuertes, confia en mi, entonces quieres o no quieres, ir a ver a tu capitan?- pregunto Kuma.

- Acepto- dijo Zoro, y Kuma le envio de nuevo por los aires.

En la isla del cielo Weatheria.

Nami se encontraba trabajando la tierra, para aprender a utilizar el poder del clima, cuando el periodico cayo delante suyo, y comenzo a leer lo mismo que habai leido Zoro.

- Luffy...- dijo la Navengante con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Que ocurre Nami?- pregunto el viejo que le enseñaba el poder del clima.

- El hermano de mi capitan a muerto, y el ha desaparecido... debe de estar sufriendo- dijo Nami preocupada por su capitan.

- Mugiwara a caido en depresion- dijo una voz por detras suyo.

- Kuma!- exclamo girandose- Que haces aqui?

- Vengo ha hacerte un trato, puedes ir un dia con tu capitan, pero luego tendras que volver aqui- dijo Kuma.

- En serio?- pregunto confusa Nami.

- El espadachin, ya ha accedido, esta en camino- dijo Kuma.

- Esta bien, acepto- dijo Nami, preocupada por que fuese una trampa.

Y asi paso con el resto, el grandote Ussop, despues de atragantarse con una fruta, y casi morir ahogado, accedio, a ir con su capitan, Robin, quien se encontraba en Tequila Wolf, con el ejercito revolucionario, pacto con ellos, que la esperarian hasta que volviese, pues ella queria marcharse con ellos ha aprender. Chopper, al ver la noticia lloro como un niño pequeño, y accedio sin pensarselo dos veces. Sanji que leyo la noticia mientras corria huyendo de las "mujeres" de la isla, accedio, para ver a su capitan, y para librarse de ellas, al menos un dia. Franky, aplazo su "operacion" para poder ir a ver a su capitan, y Brook salio de su tertulia, de compositor si inspiracion, para ver como estaba su capitan, pues el tambien habia perdido todo lo que queria.

En Amazon Lily.

- AaAaAaAaaahhh...- lloraba Luffy- Aceeeee!- gritaba y lloraba golpeandose a si mismo- por que te has idooo! Es culpa mia!- continuaba llorando- por que lo hiciste!

Luffy estaba en una profunda depresion, no solo habia visto a su hermano morir delante de el, lo habia perdido todo, no tenia a nadie mas a quien querer, si, tenia a su abuelo, no es que le odiase, gracias a el, se hizo mas fuerte, pero prefirio su cargo de almirante, a salvar la vida de suo tro nieto, Ace. Su padre, estaba vivo si, y seguramente el, sabria quien era su hijo, pero el no sabia quien era su padre, los de la villa Fusha, cuanto hacia que no los veia, pero estaba seguro de que estaban todos desolados con la muerte de Ace, sobretodo Makino y Dadan.

- Luffy- dijo un voz entre las plantas de las selva.

- Zoro?- dijo el sollozando, el aludido salio de entre las plantas.

- Luffy- dijo llorando una voz femenina, igual entre las plantas

- Nami?

- Luffy-dijo otra voz.

- Robin?- dijo a la vez que se giraba a ella.

- Luffy- dijeron el resto de nakamas.

- Chopper? Ussop? Sanji? Franky? Brook?- dijo llorando Luffy- que hacen aqui?

- Kuma nos dejo venir a verte, un dia- explico Nami.

- Como estas Luffy?- pergunto Zoro, el capitan se arrojo a los brazos de su mejor amigo.

- Ace!- dijo llorando- Ace!

- Lo sabemos, lo leimos en el periodico- dijo Nami llorando- Oh! Luffy, estoy tan triste por ti.

- Pero Luffy- dijo Robin- aun que Ace se haya ido, nunca pienses que estas solo, nosotros estamos contigo, siempre lo estremos.

Estaban todos consolando a su capitan, que lloraba, sin cesar, cuando alguien aparecio atravesando las hojas, llevaba unos pantalones tejanos piratas, unoas botas desgastadas, no llevaba camisa, pero llevaba un sombrero vawuero naranja, con una cinta, done habian dos caras, y un enorme collar, llevaba un gran tatuaje en la espalda, era el simbolo de BarbaBlanca.

- Luffy- dijo con voz en eco.

- Ace?- dijo Luffy, mirando a su hermano, al igual que hacia el resto de sus nakamas.

- Mi pequeño Luffy- dijo acercandose a el,

- Ace, estas... estas vivo?- pregunto Luffy llorando.

- No- nego suspirando Ace- he venido ha decirte una cosa.

- Lo siento mucho Ace, es culpa mia- dijo Luffy llorando abrazado a su hermano mayor.

- No me dijiste que ya no eras un lloron?- pregunto Ace melancolico- No fue culpa tuya, lo hubiese echo de nuevo si la situacion, hubiese sido parecida.

- Pero... pero, ya no estas conmigo!- lloro Luffy.

- Siempre lo estare Luffy, aqui dentro- dijo señakando el corazon de Mugiwara- mientras tu me recuerdes siempre estare contigo.

- Siempre te recordare, cada dia, cada instante- dijo Luffy.

- No te preocupes por mi, mirare de encontrar a Sabo, asi no estare solo, incluso puede que busque a mi padre, me gusaria hablar con el, si no siempre tendre a BarbaBlanca.

- Y yo?- pregunto Luffy.

- Siempre estare contigo, ademas tu tienes a tus nakamas- dijo Ace sonriendole.

- Estaras bien?- pregunto Luffy tartamudeando.

- Pues claro- dijo Ace con su caracteristica sonrisa- Por favor- ahora se dirigio al resto de la tripulacion- Cuidar bien de el, veo que ha echo nuevos amigos- dijo viendo a Robin, Franky y Brook- me alegro de ello, por favor, cuidar de el, y no dejeis que se meta en muchos lios- dijo sonriendo.

- Lo intentaremos- dijo Nami- pero no prometemos nada, tu hermano es un iman para los lios.

- Lo se, en eso se parece a mi- dijo Ace acariciando el pelo de Luffy- Me tengo que marchar ya, no puedo estar mas tiempo aqui, pero Luffy, se fuerte, entrena duro, estare a tu lado cuando consigas tu sueño, yo consegui el mio, mi nombre es temido por todo el mundo, ahora es tu turno, yo he muerto con mi sueño cumplido, ahora te toca a ti, asi que no te quiero ver en el mas alla hasta que no lo hayas cumplido, y te estare vigilando para que no lo hagas- dijo en tono amenzador.

- Te lo prometo.- dijo seguro Luffy- entrenare y me hare mas fuerte, asi podre salvar a toda la gente que me importa, y ser el proximo rey le los piratas!- Exclamo Luffy alegre de nuevo.

- Ese es mi hermano, bueno me voy- dijo Ace retrocediendo, por donde habia venido- espero no veros a ninguno de vosotros por aqui- dijo riendo- por cierto!- dijo Ace- Shanks estuvo en Marine Ford, el detuvo la guerra, por si no lo sabias.

- En serio?- pregunto sorprendido Luffy.

- Si- afirmo Ace- bueno, hasta otra, aun que espero que sea dentro de mucho tiempo- dijo Ace, desapareciendo.

Una vez Ace se marcho, los mugiwara se quedaron en silencio, cuando Luffy hablo por primera vez.

- Gracias por venir chicos- dijo Luffy a sus nakamas.

- De nada- contestaron a su capitan felices, por fin volvia a sonreir.

Entonces aparecio Kuma.

- Os quedan 5 minutos- dijo envoz monotoma incluso aterradora.

- Estaras bien Luffy?- pregunto Robin.

- Si, tengo otra promesa que cumplir- dijo sonriendo- donde os encontrais?

- En el reino Shikkearu- contesto Zoro.

- En en la isla del cielo Weatheria- dijo Nami.

- En serio que guay?- exclamo Luffy.

- Yo estoy en Bosque Greenstone en el Archipiélago Boin- dijo Ussop.

- Que le ha pasado a tu cuerpo?- pregunto Luffy.

- Ya te contare cuando nos volvamos a ver.

- En el Reino Kamabakka en la isla Momoiro- dijo Sanji, suspirando.

- En el reino torino- dijo Chooper feliz.

- Yo capitan- dijo Robin- estoy en Tequila Wolf, con los revolucionarios, seguramente vere a tu padre, ya te contare de el- le prometio a su capitan.

- Gracias- dijo el sonriendo.

- 2 minutos- dijo Kuma otra vez con la misma voz.

- Yo estoy en la "Tierra de la Pobreza" Harahettania, en la isla Namakura- dijo brook.

- Y yo me encuentro en el "Reino Futuro", en la isla Karakuri- dijo Franky.

- Yo me quedare aqui, en Amazon Lily- dijo Luffy.

- Un minutos- anuncio Kuma.

- Chicos, en tres dias ser imposible vernos, por que unos estamos en Grand Line, y otros en el Est Blue, y en el South blue, por lo que en vez de 3 dies, nos veremos en dos años, en el Sunny, asi podremos hacernos mas fuertes, y tendremos mas historias que contar- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

- Esta bien capitan- estuvieron de acuerdo todos los mugiwara.

- El tiempo se termino, es hora de volver- dijo Kuma, explusando a todos a las tierras que les habia sido asignadas.

Asi tendrian que esperar 2 años, para reencontrarse, pero serian mas fuertes, y tendrian mas historias que contar.


End file.
